


Prompt 22 - Winter Breaks

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Kudos: 58





	Prompt 22 - Winter Breaks

Stiles held back a giggle. "I would have thought 'wolves would be better on ice skates," he said.

Peter grumped. "It shouldn't be this hard."

"Not something you'd have done in southern California," Stiles suggested.

"Balance should be easy. But that darn kid..."

"It was a small child, and you know it," Stiles said. "But you trying to not take her out with you was... classic."

Peter glared. "It's not funny. I broke my arm falling down."

"And it's already healed."

"It's the principle of the thing." Peter pouted.

"How about I kiss it and make it better?" Stiles offered.


End file.
